


love in the in-between

by rozegold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/pseuds/rozegold
Summary: Vex spends an evening with her two favorite people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't love Vex getting absolutely spoiled?

She ends up on her hands and knees between Zahra’s legs, her tongue and fingers buried in the tiefling while Percy works Vex with his mouth. With every twist of her fingers and flick of her tongue against Zahra’s heat, Zahra moans louder and tangles her fingers deeper in the wild cloud of Vex’s loose hair, and for every moan Vex pulls from her lover, her other lover rewards her with more broad strokes across her folds.

Vex whimpers when his clever tongue drags across her clit before moving on, and it’s almost infuriating how he seems to be purposefully doing this. Her own tongue works Zahra with precise, small movements meant to drive her crazy; what Percy is doing is meant to drive Vex crazy too, she supposes, and it’s working. He hits all of her at once, giving her a taste of what she wants without actually giving it all to her.

“Good girl,” Zahra murmurs as Vex curls her fingers inside of her, making her spine curve in response and tightening the grip in Vex’s hair a little more. Percy lets his tongue dip inside of her as Zahra moans, egging Vex on as she slides a third finger into her lover’s heat and licks hot stripes across her clit. “So good, so good.”

Vex has never been one to be on the receiving end of praise in bed, at least not as something to get off on - not until Zahra. No, it’s always been her purring and praising her lovers while she’s in control; when they’re alone, she likes to hold Percy down and take her time with him while whispering in his ear (“Just like that, Percival - _ah, yes, yes_ \- good boy, good boy.”). With Zahra, it’s her being held down, her being taken apart slowly and put back together with words. 

Percy changes when it’s the three of them together too. He’s never quite as controlling as Zahra - but shit, she wishes he’d hold her down and be rough with her while they fuck more often because it is _hot_ \- but he is rougher, more content with taking what’s his to take (and it’s _theirs_ , she’s all _theirs_ ).

“So good,” Percy echoes, muffled against Vex’s heat. “So good, just for us.”

 _Just for you_ , Vex agrees silently because she can’t find words right now and, besides, her tongue is currently busy.

Her first orgasm comes as Percy hums and pushes two fingers inside of her, curling and pumping until her thighs are quivering and she’s afraid that her knees are about to give out from under her. He lets her ride it out against his hand, pressing kisses against the curve of her hip as she comes apart.

“Please,” she tries to beg, but it comes out as a whine against Zahra’s cunt instead.

Zahra chuckles, sensing her desperation. “Percival, I think she’s asking for you.”

“Ah,” Percy says, and Vex feels him pull his fingers from her and she aches at the sudden emptiness. Her disappointment doesn’t last long, however, as she feels the blunt head of him brush against her folds. “Well, who am I to deny her what she wants?”

She’s been worked until she’s practically dripping and when Percy slides into her he does so effortlessly and with a single stroke. She whines at the pleasant stretch of him inside of her, taking a moment to press her forehead against the inside of Zahra’s thigh and adjust. The tiefling gives her a moment before gently nudging her back to her core with the hand still buried in Vex’s hair.

“Come on, darling, back to work,” Zahra urges gently, guiding Vex’s lips back to her wet folds and arching as the half-elf’s eager tongue dips back inside of her. “Yes, just like that.”

One of Percy’s hands remains at her waist while the other settles on the small of her back, fingers idly stroking circles across the expanse of olive skin as he watches them. There’s something so appealing to Vex about this; about Percy watching her eat Zahra out while his cock is inside of her.

When he grinds against her she sees stars, desperately trying to move back against him to find pleasure without leaving Zahra. Percy is happy to satisfy her obvious desires, rolling his hips and pulling out until only the head of his cock is inside of her before burying himself in her core once more. He finds his pace from there, a pleasant middle-ground between the soft and sensual sex he prefers and the rougher and quicker sex she’s so fond of.

The hand that had settled on Vex’s back slides down and around so he can rub her clit, and Vex lets out a muffled cry against Zahra’s heat at the sudden contact. Percy never breaks the steady rhythm he set as he fills her up again and again (and gods bless him, because she thinks if he stops now she’ll combust). She, however, isn’t as steady. Her world narrows down to the stretch of his cock inside her, his hand gripping her waist tight enough to leave bruises (and oh, she hopes it does) while the other works her clit; her fingers and tongue falter as it overwhelms her.

Percy gives a particularly rough snap of his hips that leaves her breathless, and it’s followed by a sharp tug of her hair from Zahra that she feels between her thighs more than anywhere else.

Percy leans over her so his body covers part of her back, their sweat-slick skin sliding against each other. He presses a kiss to her shoulder, one that’s deceptively chaste for one given while he’s inside of her. His voice is a low rumble when he speaks, heavy and thick. “Dear, do mind your manners. It’s only fair that Zahra gets the attention she deserves.”

Zahra lets out what sounds like a pleased purr in response, giving Vex’s hair another tug. “I adore the way you think, Percival.”

Vex hears him chuckle as she sucks Zahra’s clit gently, and she’s not sure if it’s possible for her to get even wetter, but if it is then it just happened.

Her lovers having delightful and charming banter while they fuck? Well, it’s hard to think of anything hotter than that.

So her world narrows and widens; all that matters is the slick heat of Zahra underneath her and the fullness of Percy inside of her and the knowledge that she’s theirs and they’re hers, and that thought is enough to send her toppling over the edge as their names fall desperately from her lips and against Zahra’s cunt. Her mouth and chin are slick as she buries her face against her lover and doubles her efforts even as the warm waves of pleasure overtake her, sending Zahra over as well. Percy’s hips stutter as Vex tightens around him, his attention no doubt focused on the shuddering women beneath him, and she hears him groan before he spills inside of her.

She collapses, her knees finally giving out from under her as Percy slips from her. Zahra pulls her up into her arms and starts whispering affectionate things into her hair, now using the hands that were pulling on it to smooth it down. Vex shivers when she feels Percy slide his arms around her too, his lips pressing kisses along her shoulder blade and his own voice joining Zahra’s in murmuring against her.

At some point she feels Percy’s warmth and weight leave her and she cries out, her body and heart aching for both of them to stay next to her and hold her, and Zahra hushes her and runs her hand down Vex’s spine, the tiefling’s tail idly tracing lines across Vex’s leg. “He’ll be right back, love. We’ve made quite the mess.”

She hears the familiar sound of Percy’s footsteps approaching again and feels the shift of the bed as he takes a seat on the edge. A shiver runs through her as she feels a cool, damp cloth run across the soft skin between her thighs and between her legs. It’s gentle and affectionate, not enough to stir anything in her thoroughly exhausted body but enough to cause flutters in her chest as he cleans her while Zahra strokes her hair and presses kisses to the tip of one of her pointed ears.

When he crawls back into bed with them a few minutes later, Vex shifts her weight until she’s happily squished between the two of them; Zahra’s soft, warm breasts against her back and Vex’s dark head tucked beneath Percy’s scruffy chin. Both of them rest their hands against her - her hip, her shoulder, just below her breast. It grounds her, ties her down to this moment.

She has never felt more safe.  



End file.
